The REAL reason Anakin turned to the dark side
by UmaChanxo
Summary: After many hours of interviews and long studying.. I have FINALLY figured out the REAL reason Anakin turned to the dark side! R&R! Random and hilarious!
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything.**_

_Umm.. i wrote it in 5 minutes cuz i was bored. Its the last day of school:(... Oh well.. i should be happy..lol

* * *

_

_**The REAL Reason Anakin turned to the Dark Side.**_

"Anakin!" Obi Wan shouted.

"What?" Anakin's voice echoed down the hallway.

"Why is there a box of Pink bunny slippers at the front door?" Obi Wan said, eyeing the box.

"Oh! YAY! They're here!" Anakin said in a very high, girly voice and ran down the stairs.

Obi Wan rolled his eyes, "Is there something you're not telling me, Anakin?"

"Yes, many things, now shut up, and don't touch my slippers" Anakin said, guarding the box like a bear protects its cub.

_**

* * *

Next Evening**_

Anakin crept into Obi Wan's room, both lightsabers in his hands. He made sure that he was sleeping and walked over to the bed. He activated both lightsabers and crossed them across Obi Wan's neck.

Obi Wan awoke, startled to see Anakin there… with lightsabers… across his neck…

"Uh… Anakin?" He said.

"YOU STOLE MY PINK BUNNY SLIPPERS!" Anakin shouted.

"Anakin, I have no interest in pink bunny slippers, I wouldn't steal them…" Obi Wan said tiredly. "I have no time for your jokes, now go to bed."

"YOU TURNED THE SLIPPERS AGAINST ME!" Anakin said angrily.

Obi Wan used the force to deactivate both lightsabers and sat up. "You're an idiot, Anakin, now go back to bed."

"NO! I'm joining the dark side!" Anakin yelled.

"Good for you, well, if you are I suggest you leave now…" Obi Wan said absently.

"FINE!"

The Next day the Jedi council formed a rap band, Yoda was killed by proper English and the sith were turned into baboons.

-The End-


	2. Randomness

_Enjoy this completely messed up fic! You all wanted me to update so I decided to write something random. It skips from scene to scene because it wasn't meant to be descriptive or captivating, just random and funny. Please no flames as they will be used to roast marshmellows.. even though I don't like marshmellows..._

_oh well... ENJOY! and don't forget to review.

* * *

_

Chapter 2

Lord Vader, somehow managed to turn himself back into the robot dude because the author forgot she turned him into a baboon.

The rest of the sith were still baboons though, because the author was bored and felt like leaving them as baboons, and they ate baby turtles for breakfast.

Darth Vader paced in his small, pink, fluffy room in the Death Star awaiting Lord Sidious. He needed some advice on a really, really tough topic… what shade of lipstick he should wear that day.

Lord Sidious came bursting into the room and looked at Vader's feet. "I KNEW IT! YOU STOLE MY PINK BUNNY SLIPPERS!" He yelled, activating his lightsaber.

"What? These are mine!" Vader protested. "And I lost my lightsaber…"

"You are so worthless, Vader" Sidious said.

"FINE! The weddings off! I'm going to join the Jedi!" Vader yelled, storming out of the room.

Mace Windu and Yoda were doing a solo rap scene for the Jedi Council's new music video- When The Constipated Teddy Bears attack, when Anakin burst into the room.

"Where's Obi Wan?" He said, breathlessly.

"Ah, young Skywalker" Windu said casually, "Back from your usual joining the dark side rampage I see."

"Yeh…" Anakin said.

"Well, in that case, do you want to be in our music video?" Windu asked.

"Umm… The force tells me no… Where's Obi Wan?" Anakin said.

"He's With Senator Amidala. I believe they were assisting Dora The Explorer find her monkey Boots amongst all the Sith baboons." Windu said, amused at the expression on Anakins face.

Anakin backs away slowly, "I'll just… go now…"

"You're dumping me!" Padme shrieked.

"Well… yes" Anakin said.

"Oh well… I was cheating on you anyway…" Padme said.

"Good to know, who's the lucky guy?" Anakin smirked.

"Uh… yeh… about that…" She said quietly

"Well… who is it?" Anakin asked, clearly annoyed now.

"Uh… Chewbacca" She looked at the floor.

"Oh… ok… well… at least I still have Obi Wan." Anakin said, turning away.

"Hi Anakin, over your pink bunny slippers already?" Obi Wan asked casually.

"Yeh…" Anakin said.

"You seem unusually quiet Anakin, is there something wrong?" Obi Wan asked, concerned.

"Well… Padme and I broke up" Anakin said, looking at the floor.

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that" Obi Wan said, placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Well… in that case, will you marry me?" Anakin asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not" Obi Wan said.

A year later, everyone exploded.

The end----


End file.
